User blog:Scarly/Yep, so I caved and started reading HG.
After the constant nagging of my friends, and pretty much all of my Facebook friends, I decided to shut them all up and read the damn Hunger Games trilogy to shut them all up. It's worse than I thought it would be. I'm only 4 chapters in, and already I'm thinking "Oh, god... two more books to endure after this.... D:" I read three pages, and already, I couldn't believe how badly written it is. It's all in present tense, and badly written at that, with very little description, I seem to imagine them all in a blank abyss. I spent the first two chapters trying to figure out how to pronounce her name. I can't decide whether it's "Kate-niz" or "Cat-niss" but, after three chapters, I'm starting to think it's "Mary Sue." Katniss has got to be one of the most emotionless, coldest characters I've ever seen. She has all the personality of a frozen fish. It might seem bad, but I didn't see any sadness at all, when she volenteered to take Prim's place, and all of District 12 did that salute to her. It's like she thinks that she can do whatever she likes, and can disrespect people for no reason. Like, she's just been sent potentionally to her death, and her family might not ever see her again, and she's as emotionless as it gets, and disrespecting some woman that paid her a compliment. After reading this far, I actually don't care if she survives or not. I actually think that this book series has got to be the most overrated series ever. Finally made it to the end of Part 1.... ZOMG.... the "Katniss is a Mary Sue" theory = confirmed. I thought I'd get used to the badly written present tense, but I haven't. It's very slowly written, and the leaps back into her past, where she goes on about things that have reminded her aren't winning me over either, cause it just highlights the badly written present tense. Katniss is a "sullen" frozen fish, as a character. Oh, and Peeta confessing to having a crush on Katniss, yeah, totally saw that coming. I seriously don't see what's supposed to be so likeable about Katniss. The fact that all of Panem adore her, when she's obnoxious, bends the rules as she sees fit, is very cold. Yet, somehow people seem to be easily taken by her, and easily want to help her, be anything for her. (Ring any bells? *cough*Bella*cough*) Seriously, The Capitol must be filled with idiots, to be so taken with her. The character is impossible to relate to. With a book, I love to have at least one character that I can relate to, preferably the main character, or have something about them that makes me really want them to over come their obsticles, but honestly, that's seriously not happening. I'm hoping that some form of personality develops, but I seriously doubt that. When Haymitch (is that how you spell his name? The drunk, that was District 12's last winner) said that he gave up, and pretty much hinted that she was impossible, instantly made me like him as a character. Category:Blog posts